


Away from the Light

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex is hypnotised and used by Dark Core as a weapon against her friends.





	Away from the Light

Alex was missing. This wasn’t unusual, especially given her activities recently, but it was still concerning. Even more concerning was the fact that nobody knew where she had gone. Not even her own mother. Even Fripp couldn’t locate her, due to his current Pandoria-induced insanity.

“Have you found anything?” asked Linda, seeing Lisa ride into the winery grounds alone, but she already knew that it was hopeless just from the look on Lisa’s face.

“I looked everywhere and asked everyone, but… nothing,” said Lisa with a shrug. “It’s like she just disappeared.”

“This really isn’t good,” said Linda. “We just got our group back together, and now Alex has done a runner.”

“Like herding cats,” said Louisa. She’d been waiting at the winery with Linda, continuously calling Alex. But Alex never picked up. Not her phone, not on Skype, not by carrier pigeon (which they had tried). The Spy Master’s chipmunks couldn’t find her either. “I’m worried about her.”

“We all are,” said Linda. “It’s just so unlike her to just leave without any reason or a message or anything. She would’ve at least said something to her mama.”

“At least she has Tin Can with her,” said Lisa. “At least, we assume that she does.” Tin Can had gone missing around the same time. Alex had last been seen riding him away from the manor.

“Maybe we should go out on patrol again,” said Louisa. “Just to make sure that we haven’t missed anything.”

“Good plan,” said Linda. “I’ll just-“

“Oh no, you’re coming with us this time,” said Louisa. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you using the library as an excuse.” Linda giggled.

“Okay, you got me,” said Linda. “Will we each take a region?”

“Yes,” said Louisa. “Linda, I’m giving you the Harvest Counties. I’ll take Golden Hills Valley.”

“That makes sense because you know it so well,” said Lisa. “And that leaves me with the Silverglade region.”

“Does the Harvest Counties include Epona?” asked Linda.

“Yes,” said Louisa.

“Drat,” said Linda. “Give me the biggest region, why don’t you?”

“That’s the plan,” said Louisa with a smile. “We’ll meet back here tonight?”

“Yes, and call if we see anything,” said Lisa.

They split up, Linda muttering about getting the biggest area. Meteor snorted in amusement at her obvious annoyance.

“I wasn’t that obvious, was I?” asked Linda.

“You kinda were,” said Meteor. Linda sighed.

“Alright, let’s just get this done so I can get back to my books,” said Linda.

“We could start with Epona if you want,” said Meteor. “Louisa has told us so many stories about that place.”

“Well, she did make it sound interesting,” said Linda. “Let’s go.”

Honestly, Linda did enjoy the chance to get some fresh air and take Meteor out for a ride. She’d been so caught up in her studies lately (okay, so it was just reading, but it was a REALLY good book, okay?) that she hadn’t really had a chance to do this. But now, with the wind whipping her hair back and Meteor’s hooves pounding the grass beneath them, she felt joy course through her veins. Meteor seemed to fly over the small fence separating Nilmer’s Highland from the rest of Jorvik, and Linda spared only a moment to wonder about the mysterious magician who had just set up his tent there. Then, Meteor slowed down as they approached the gates to Epona.

“Where should we start?” asked Meteor.

“Hmm. Isn’t Guardian’s Dale here?” said Linda.

“Yes,” said Meteor. He set off at a canter, not wanting to miss that little turn-off. Linda felt a tingle of excitement as Meteor trotted up the path (it had sharp turns, so it was best to take this slow). This was what she really loved. And, when she was done here, there was a little abandoned farm that she could explore. To look for Alex, of course.

“Wow,” said Linda as they entered the area. It was shrouded in purple mist, and four huge horse statues looked down upon them like sentinels. Or guardians. Hence the name, she supposed. There was so much power in this place. Linda wasn’t very sensitive to magic, but even she felt affected by the magic in here. She felt stronger, like she could do anything.

And then, out of the mist, she saw something. Or rather, someone. She was on horseback, staring up at the huge set of stairs. She had her back to Linda, but Linda would recognise that golden mane (both on the girl and on the horse) anywhere.

“Alex?” asked Linda, riding closer. At the sound of her name, Alex turned Tin Can around and stared at Linda. There was recognition in her eyes, and Linda smiled. “Alex, there you are! We were looking all over for-“

But then Linda’s words turned into a scream as blinding pain shot through her. Meteor felt his rider’s pain, but he didn’t fall. Instant, he screamed in terror and bolted as Linda fell to the ground. It went against his instincts to just leave here there, but he knew that Dark Core needed him far more than they needed Linda.

Meteor ran just a little faster as another bolt of power singed the hair on his back, where Linda still hadn’t managed to put a saddle. Another bolt charred stone above his head, and Meteor ran as fast as he could. Alex was right on his heels.

Tin Can wasn’t very fast, but he was faster than most ponies. Alex cursed and tried to get him to go faster, Meteor was always just out of reach. But then Tin Can suddenly whinnied and pulled up to a hard stop, almost throwing her from the saddle.

“Why did you stop?” she snapped at him.

Tin Can gestured towards the large rock that they’d almost collided with. Alex sighed. Sometimes, the extra power really wasn’t worth the loss of strength in the mental bond. Tin Can could still talk to her, but not in the same way. Now her target was getting away… but, she had other matters to attend to. Alex grinned as she rode back to the crumpled, burnt form of the moon Soul Rider. Katja would be SO pleased.

While Linda was crumpled on the ground, her steed ran back across the bridge as fast as his namesake. He once more flew over the fence, only this time he jumped in the wrong spot and rolled down the hill. He felt something in his leg snap, and when he stopped rolling, he couldn’t stand. He could only lay on his side, whinnying for help. Even if the Soul Riders weren’t in range, someone would hear him and come along. And hopefully not kill him. Meteor raised his head as he caught sight of someone standing at the fence back up on the Highland, and then he sighed in relief and let his held fall back to the ground. Help had arrived, even if he wasn’t entirely trustworthy.

Louisa was surprised to find Ydris with a levitating horse when she arrived back at the manor. She hadn’t found anything in Golden Hills Valley, and the smugglers hadn’t seen or heard anything either (she had reluctantly refused their offer of tea).

“I believe this belongs to your little group,” said Ydris. “Though I do wonder, where is his other half?”

“Put him in the stable, he should be able to tell us,” said Louisa. “When he wakes up. Do you know what happened?”

“Yes,” said Ydris. “He came shooting past my tent like a meteor, and then he jumped the fence in the wrong place. I found him at the bottom. He was making a lot of noise.”

“Something must’ve frightened him,” said Louisa. “Thanks, Ydris.”

“It pays to have friends,” said Ydris, and left after placing Meteor on some hay in one of the stalls. Louisa got out her phone and called Lisa, walking over to Meteor to comfort him.

“Ow,” Meteor groaned as he woke up, looking around.

“What happened?” asked Louisa.

“We were attacked,” said Meteor. “It was Alex.”

“What? But why would she do this?” asked Louisa. Meteor neighed sadly.

“I don’t know,” said Meteor. “It may be that she was brainwashed like young Justin. All I know is that she attacked Linda, and now she has her. I do not know where Linda is, either. My bond with her is numb. She must be unconscious.”

“We’re here,” said Lisa, arriving at the stable yard and dismounting. “What happened?”

“Alex attacked them,” said Louisa.

“What? But why?” asked Lisa, kneeling down and waving glowing hands over Meteor’s body to find out where he was hurt.

“Meteor thinks she was brainwashed,” said Louisa. Meteor’s eyes were closed again now, and he rumbled in pain when Lisa found his injured front leg.

“That must be what happened,” said Lisa. “Do we know where Linda is?” Louisa shook her head.

“I’ll know when she wakes up,” said Meteor. “In the meantime, all we can do is wait.”

Out on the Dark Core oil rig, Linda awoke to the sound of raised voices. 

“Oh, good one, bring the useless one,” said Sabine.

“She’s trying, okay?” said Katja. “At least she took their eyes.”

“So now we have their eyes and their thorns,” said Mr Sands. Linda shuddered at the sound of his voice. “Very good. Not as good as, say, another Soul Steed, but good enough.”

“I’ll go out and get the others if you want me to,” said Alex.

“No,” said Mr Sands. “That would be too difficult. You can rest for now, Alex. Or, better yet, go and practice your magic.”

“I will,” said Alex. She bowed, and Linda felt saddened at how Alex had so vastly changed her loyalties. And at how this role seemed to fit her so well.

Then, the pain hit her and Linda cried out before she could stop herself. Mr Sands looked at her, and Linda tried to crawl away. She was in a cell, one with three metal walls and bars covering the entrance. Beneath her, there was only a thin metal grate between her and the sea. She took note of these surroundings, and then sent a mental message to Meteor including her location.

“Well, well, well,” said Mr Sands, chuckling. “It will be nice to have a bit more of an insight into what the druids are doing.”

“I’ll never work for you!” Linda spat, then literally spat in his face. Mr Sands growled, wiping it off.

“We’ll see about that. Laverne!” Mr Sands called, and Linda gasped as another man came onto the scene. He was tall and thin like Mr Sands, but he looked like… but no, that couldn’t be. Linda shivered as electricity crackled around Laverne’s hands, and he loomed over her.

“Oh, I’m going to have fun breaking you,” said Laverne. Linda closed her eyes and prayed that Meteor had received her message.

“Girls!” Meteor called, galloping out of the stables. It had been hours since the attack, but his coat still tingled from the memory of the lightning.

“What is it?” asked Lisa.

“Linda’s awake!” said Meteor, pawing at the spot where he stood. “She’s on the Dark Core oil rig and- ah!” He suddenly shrieked in pain as he felt electricity course through him. “You must hurry, she’s in danger!”

“We’ll leave right away,” said Louisa. “But wait, how do we get Alex back?”

“Ask James, he’ll probably know,” said Meteor. “But hurry!” More pain shot through him, and he collapsed to the ground. As the other two rode off, he hoped that they would manage to rescue his Soul Rider before anything too bad could happen to her.

Louisa spoke to James first, mostly because she knew that he’d help her for free. He always did.

“James, what’s one thing your sister cares about above anything else?” asked Louisa.

“Her stupid pony,” said James.

“Apart from that,” said Louisa. They couldn’t exactly use Tin Can if he was there too.

“Well, apart from him… she cares a lot about mama. More than she should,” said James. “I mean, why should she care about her? That woman was useless at raising us.”

“If we didn’t have to go rescue your sister, I’d hit you so hard right now,” said Lisa. Louisa nodded in agreement, and then they turned and rode away.

The relative quietness of the Dark Core base was broken by a scream.

“Who do you serve?” asked Laverne.

“I serve Aideen,” said Linda, panting and leaning heavily against her restraints.

“Wrong answer!” Laverne cried, sounding entirely too happy to be issuing punishment. Linda flinched, expecting pain. But nothing came. She opened her eyes, confused, and then the electricity hit her from behind on the sensitive skin of her lower back.

“Please,” Linda whispered, tears dripping from her cheeks as her body twitched with the aftershocks. “Please hurry.”

“Hurry up,” said Lisa, standing at the front of the boat that travelled towards the Dark Core headquarters.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” said Louisa, shouting to be heard over the roar of the boat engine. “Now I’m glad I got my boat license.” She was also glad that she’d managed to rent a boat big enough to carry four horses and their riders.

When darkness descended around them, Louisa actually felt glad. They’d arrived. And, judging by the scream that suddenly split the air, not a moment too soon. Louisa quickly anchored the boat, then set up a ramp and rode Goldmist off the boat and onto the oil rig. Like before, there was nobody on guard. She could only assume that it was because they were all guarding Linda to ensure that she didn’t somehow manage to escape.

“Is my daughter really here?” asked Mrs Cloudmill, shivering against the rain. She was wearing a raincoat (they all were), but her hair was already plastered to her neck.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “We’ll find her, though. Remember, she’s been brainwashed into being evil, so if she does anything to upset you, it’s not really her.”

“Hopefully seeing you will be enough to snap her out of it, though,” said Louisa. “At least, that’s what we’re hoping.”

“She never wanted you to know about this part of her world,” said Lisa. “So she’ll either be mad enough at us or upset enough about it to remember who she really is. Ideally, we would’ve brought Anne to remind her what she’s fighting for, but we haven’t been able to organise a rescue mission for her yet.”

“I don’t mean to sound like the doubter here, but that’s probably exactly why Alex changed sides,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “She hates having to wait, and sitting around doing nothing while she could be doing something.”

“Fripp thinks that Dark Core is planning on unleashing Pandoric energy and breaking down the barriers between the worlds,” said Louisa.

“Well, Anne’s stuck in Pandoria, so Alex probably sees that as her way in,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “Still, hopefully I’m enough.”

“Hopefully,” said Lisa. “For Linda’s sake as well.”

Finding Alex was easy- they just had to follow the flashes of lightning. Fortunately, the screams weren’t coming from the same place. Not only because it meant that Linda wasn’t being hurt by Alex, but also because it meant that there wouldn’t be months of awkwardness between the two. It would already be bad enough because Alex had attacked and captured Linda. Torture on top of that would just be too much.

“Well, you’ve saved me some effort,” said Alex when she saw the two riders arrive on the helipad where she’d been practising. Like Justin, she’d changed her outfit upon joining the dark side. It was just as unoriginal, though- a black tunic, black tights, long black boots, and a black beanie. Alex was surrounded by targets, both the scorched wooden kind painted with rings and the frozen, glowing white goons. “How thoughtful of you.”

“We’re not here to join you,” said Louisa. “We’re here to take you home, Alex. You’re doing the wrong thing.”

“Oh, please, at least give me something original,” said Alex. “Have you ever thought that maybe I want this?”

“Alex, trust me, you don’t want this,” said Lisa. “The Alex we knew would never attack her friend and then kidnap her to be tortured.” As if on cue, there was another scream. “Don’t you hear that? That’s Linda, being tortured because you brought her into the enemy’s hands.”

“The conversion can be… painful,” said Alex with a shrug. “But you unlock your full potential. Our powers all come from Pandoria, did you know that?”

“Yes,” said Lisa. “The portal is making me feel stronger. Strong enough to fight you, if I have to. Come back to us, Alex.”

“Alright then, fight me if you think you’re strong enough,” said Alex. “But I’m so much stronger now, Lisa. You wouldn’t believe the things I can do. Some of my flesh and blood is also on this base. Well, not my flesh and blood, exactly, but my soul’s descendants.”

“And what of your family?” asked Louisa. “You’re going to end up killing them if Dark Core succeeds.”

“Nah, that was their old plan,” said Alex. “Dark Core doesn’t want to destroy the world anymore. Keep up. We’re going to release Garnok, and in doing so, release more Pandoric energy than you can dream of.”

“And what of me?” asked Mrs Cloudmill, stepping onto the helipad. Alex reeled back in shock.

“Mama?” said Alex. “What are you doing here?” She looked like the old Alex, and her hands shook. But then, she shook her head. “Why did you bring her here? You know I don’t want my family dragged into this. You should know that better than anyone, Lisa. What happens when family gets involved…”

“Because I know you’re in there, Alex,” said Lisa. “You don’t want your mother to be hurt, do you?”

“Please, Alex,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “I didn’t raise you to be like this.”

“Mama, no, it’s nothing you did,” said Alex. “I mean… look what you created. I’m so powerful now, probably the most powerful being here.”

“No, Alex. Not like this,” said Mrs Cloudmill, shaking her head. “I thought I taught you better, but apparently not. I really have failed you as a mother.”

“No!” said Alex, seeming like her old self again. She dismounted Tin Can and ran over to her mother. “No, mama, no, you didn’t fail. I did.”

“Only because I didn’t teach you well enough,” said Mrs Cloudmill, her eyes swimming with tears.

“Mama,” said Alex, and hugged her. It seemed like she was on the verge of coming back. It would just take one more thing…

“And anyway, what would Anne think?” asked Louisa. And just like that, Alex was pulling away from her mother and glaring at her friends.

“Anne would want us to free her,” said Alex. “And as soon as I’m done with my training, I can go look for her. I get a little time each day to search for her through the Hell Portal.”

“Alex, it’s a trick,” said her mother. “Tell me, how much time do you get to look for her?”

“About an hour,” said Alex. “I think. There aren’t any clocks here, so-“

“Does it feel like an hour in Pandoria?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah,” said Alex.

“An hour in Pandoria is about five minutes here. If that,” said Lisa. “Does someone go with you?”

“Of course, to take me back to the base,” said Alex. Mrs Cloudmill sighed.

“They’re leading you in circles,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “Can’t you see that, Alex?”

“They’re not,” said Alex. “They wouldn’t… they said that I’d be able to find her if I…” Louisa was afraid to say anything, but Lisa wasn’t.

“Alex, come on, you’re smarter than this,” said Lisa. “It’s a trick.”

“No!” said Alex. “It can’t be, I feel like I’m so close!”

“That’s what they want you to think,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “I’ve seen this so many times before, Alex. You’ll save her tomorrow. You’ll find her tomorrow. You’ll be better tomorrow. If only you were stronger, if only you were more powerful, if only you were better.”

“I…” Alex had nothing to say to that. And this time, when Linda screamed, she flinched. “Oh my god.” She covered her face with her hands. “What have I done?”

“It’s not too late to fix it,” said Louisa.

“She’s right,” said Mrs Cloudmill, putting her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Save your friend. I know you want to break down and just curl up and cry, but you can’t. You have to keep it together, just until we’re all safe.” Alex trembled.

“I hate when you use my own words against me,” said Alex, and hugged her mother. Then, she got on Tin Can and rode back towards the oil rig, shooting bolts of Soul Strike at anyone who got in her way. Tin Can bucked the door down, and then Alex was in there with Laverne and Linda.

“You wouldn’t hurt your own son, would you?” said Laverne, smiling sweetly at her. Alex looked at him, then at the sobbing, injured form of her friend.

“You regenerate, right?” said Alex. Laverne nodded, and then he was frozen in that position as his entire body turned glowing white and transparent. Alex freed Linda, then put her over Tin Can’s back and rode back down to the boat.

There, on the boat, Alex finally broke down, crying into her mother’s arms. Her mother stroked her hair and her back, gently making soothing noises to her.

“It’s okay,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “You were tricked.”

“They told me I could save her faster with them,” said Alex, tears mixing with the rain on her cheeks. “It’s my one weakness, and they used it against me! They didn’t even need to torture me, I just… I j-just had to sever my bond with Tin Can.” She looked mournfully at him.

“Don’t worry, the druids can fix that,” said Lisa.

Tin Can walked over to his rider and nuzzled her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his wet fur.

“I’ve missed you,” Alex whispered. Tin Can nudged her, telling her without words that he’d missed her too. “I know I tell you to shut up a lot, but I missed having your voice in my head.”

“Yeah, it does get lonely,” said Lisa, glancing up from where she was healing Linda. There were angry red welts all over Linda, but at least she didn’t seem to be in as much pain. She seemed to be sleeping, which was good. Alex tried to look at Lisa, but then she saw Linda and had to look away again.

“I did that…” said Alex. “I know I didn’t personally torture her, but I’m the reason she was there in the first place.”

“You made a mistake,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “Everyone makes mistakes, Alex. And yes, Linda will be pretty upset with you when she wakes up. But she’ll be even more upset at Dark Core, because they’re the ones who did this.” Alex sniffed.

“Mama, I’m sorry you had to be dragged into this,” said Alex.

“Hey, I don’t mind. It distracts me from my self-hatred for a little while,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “I wouldn’t mind coming on more little adventures with you.”

“How’s your riding practice going?” asked Alex.

“It’s… so-so,” said Mrs Cloudmill, making a tilting motion with her hand. “After all, I haven’t had a teacher.”

“Well, you’ve got one now,” said Alex. “That is, if the druids ever let me out of their sight again…”

“You’ll be fine,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “We’ll go and see them first, and then get right back to riding lessons.” Alex smiled and hugged her mother again.

“Thanks for pulling me out of it, mum,” said Alex.

“Well, that just gave me a huge confidence boost,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “I’m important enough to snap my daughter out of her brainwashing.”

“I wish we could’ve used Anne,” said Louisa.

“Well, not everything is like a romance novel,” said Lisa. Louisa muttered something that sounded like ‘it should be’, and then got back to steering them home. As the boat came back out into the sun, Alex enjoyed the warmth on her back. The base had been really cold, and raining all the time. It was good to be back in the light again.


End file.
